l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Soshi Bantaro
Soshi Bantaro was a shugenja of the Scorpion Clan and the Soshi Daimyo. When he used a Black Scroll, the Return of the Fallen Lord, he became tainted. Demeanor Bantaro was a spiteful hateful little man. He was prideful, confident in his abilities and eager to prove his name. Above all else, he wanted recognition. Way of the Scorpion, p. 62 Family After eight daughters Soshi Wachigai at last had a son, Soshi Bantaro. Five of his sisters were from his father's first wife, who after the fifth was put to death, and three from his second wife, Bantaro's mother. Bantaro was cousin of Yogo Junzo, the Yogo Daimyo, Way of the Scorpion, p. 64 and had a niece, Soshi Hamuko. Way of the Wolf, p. 15 Soshi Daimyo In the Soshi Shugenja school Bantaro proved his worthy becoming one of its most prized students, and was taken by the Soshi Daimyo as his high advisor. After five years Bantaro married his lord's daughter, making him the heir apparent to the Soshi throne. Five years later, the Soshi daimyo was killed in battle and Bantaro became the Soshi Daimyo. Way of the Scorpion, p. 63 Bantaro's predecessor had been murdered during the fight by Bayushi Tasu, Bantaro's personal enforcer. Time of the Void, p. 87 Father's death Wachigai shaved his head and became a monk. He married off all of his beautiful daughters and sold the ugly ones to tea houses. Then, he moved in with his son, to provide the new Soshi daimyo with a permanent advisor. Soshi after a time became upset of his father and killed him. This time Tasu used poison to kill Bantaro's meddlesome father. Shoju's loyalist Bantaro volunteered information to his lord Bayushi Shoju as often as he thought it would be received with open ears. He stood by the side of his daimyo, certain that as long as he was there to defend him, the fate of their clan would be a glorious one. Scorpion Coup Bantaro was a part of the Scorpion Coup in 1123. After the arrival of the Unicorn Clan, much earlier than Bayushi Shoju had anticipated, it was Bantaro who repelled the first wave of attacks from the Otaku Battle Maidens when he used the magic in the walls of Otosan Uchi itself. The Unicorn's Charge He used his maho knowledge to raise undead to champion the Scorpion cause at Otosan Uchi. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 81 He also killed the Phoenix shugenja Isawa Sze.Fires of Retribution (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 3 flavor) His will was not strong enough to withstand the might of the Phoenix shugenja, and when the walls fell, he fled into the shadows. Soshi Bantaro (Scorpion Clan Coup flavor) Failure to his Lord Shoju had anticipated his possible defeat, and had issued written orders to Bantaro shortly before the Coup began: survival would continue to become the priority of the survivors, because only through survival should they find justice, and only through survival should they find revenge. Way of the Wolf, p. 108 Bantaro fled upon the arrival of the Elemental Masters, leaving Shoju to die. He was deeply sorry for his actions and vowed to put things right. When Shoju's corpse was cast upon a heap of Scorpion dead, Bantaro returned to the Imperial City and stole the corpse. He used magic to transport himself and the body to Kyuden Bayushi. Way of the Wolf, p. 117 Bantaro took residence under the castle, and sent many of his students to procure magics that would return Shoju to life. Bells of the Dead, p. 16 Black Scroll Bantaro knew that one of the Black Scrolls had the power to restore his master. His servants scoured the Empire searching it. The Return of the Fallen Lord was gifted in 1127 by a young Kitsu Shugenja to Bayushi Kachiko, who left it in Bantaro's care, though forbade him from using it. Time of the Void, p. 33 Bantaro used the scroll bringing Shoju back to life, but only as an undead creature. Time of the Void, p. 35 Bantaro arranged for a meeting between Kachiko and her husband, but neglected to explain the circumstances of his return. Soshi Bantaro Exp (Crimson and Jade flavor) Death When Kachiko met the undead only the presence of Bayushi Tasu saved her from Shoju's vile caresses. Bayushi Tasu (Crimson and Jade flavor) Bantaro and Shoju were slain by Tasu. Time of the Void, p. 143 See also * Soshi Bantaro/Meta * Soshi Bantaro/CW Meta External Links * Soshi Bantaro (Shadowlands) * Soshi Bantaro Exp (Crimson and Jade) Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Shadowlands Personalities